Bubbles
by PrimevalEmma
Summary: Abby's bored in Vancouver. Evan comes to her rescue.


_My first trip into Primeval: New World. Isn't Niall Matter gorgeous!?_

* * *

When Connor had suggested a trip to Vancouver to assist the new team there, Abby hadn't bargained on feeling so left out. Connor was revelling in sharing all of his anomaly knowledge and swapping tech ideas with Toby and had barely noticed Abby was there. She may as well have stayed home. She supposed Connor thought she was OK and having fun with Dylan since the two ladies had hit it off initially. However, they had quickly run out of things to talk about and Abby felt she'd rather explore the city on her own.

The hotel room that Evan had arranged for them was lavish and had everything you could wish for and more. Abby knew she should be making the most of it and treating this as a rare holiday, but she just felt lost and lonely. She sat on the edge of the jacuzzi, debating whether she really wanted to go in or not and fiddled with the wedding ring on her finger. She and Connor hadn't even been married for a year, yet it felt like Connor was taking things for granted.

A loud knock on the door startled Abby and she quickly ran to it, peering through the peephole to see who it was. It was Evan.

"Forgive the intrusion," Evan smiled when Abby opened the door. "I came to see if you and Connor would like to join me for dinner this evening." He shifted awkwardly and Abby wondered what was wrong, then she realised it was because she was wearing an extremely tiny bikini. She'd bought it for the honeymoon, and was only really intended for Connor's eyes. Since it had cost an absolute fortune, she was determined to get more use out of it, and when she'd discovered the room would have a private jacuzzi she had packed it.

"Come in," she said, feeling her cheeks burning. Evan followed her as she frantically tried to remember where she had put her robe. "Dinner sounds good, except I'm not sure what Connor has planned."

"I saw him earlier with his head buried in a laptop."

"Then you've seen more of him today than I have," Abby said, pulling the white robe around her. Evan looked at her questioningly. "Oh don't mind me, I'm just feeling sorry for myself because he's working and I thought this would be a bit more of a holiday."

"Want some company?"

"I wouldn't want to..." Evan dismissed her concern with a wave of his hand.

"I hear the jacuzzis here are amazing. That is what you were about to do when I arrived isn't it? You wouldn't be sunbathing here."

"I was, but I don't know if it's my thing."

"Only one way to find out then eh? I'll call room service, get a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses brought up and we can give it a try." Before Abby could even argue with him, Evan was on the phone. She supposed it wouldn't be so bad. Evan seemed nice enough, although she'd not really chatted to him much since she'd been here.

Ten minutes later, the wine arrived in a chiller bucket with two large glasses. Evan took them into the covered area where the jacuzzi was and Abby followed. "Ah," Evan said. "I don't have any swim shorts with me."

Abby tried to think. Connor had bought his, but they were probably too small for Evan. Then she noticed Evan's eyes sparkle and his cheeks redden. "If you promise to turn your back, I could just get in naked. Once I'm in, you won't see anything."

Abby giggled and turned away, listening for the soft splashing as Evan got into the jacuzzi, and then he called that he was ready and Abby could join him. She slipped off the robe, feeling a little self conscious as Evan began to pour two generous glasses of wine. Abby swore she could feel his eyes on her as she slid into the warm water, but she was trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"A toast," Evan said, handing Abby her glass. "To Canadian-English relations." They chinked glasses and Evan leaned back against the side taking a large mouthful of wine. Abby took a sip and tried not to think about how this would look to someone else, especially Connor. She was in a jacuzzi in a posh hotel, dressed in a very tiny bikini, drinking wine with a naked man who wasn't her husband.

The warm bubbles around her body made it tingle and her groin was doing things that she needed to try and ignore. Evan was a very good looking man with a naughty twinkle in his eyes, and he had a good body, and he was naked.

The wine flowed freely as Abby and Evan talked. She began to feel more relaxed as they swapped creature stories but the whole time she could feel Evan's eyes burning into her. When he spoke, Abby felt a warmth begin to spread through her body and her nipples grew hard, almost pushing through the fabric of her bikini top. She realised that Evan kept moistening his lips and as his tongue darted out, she couldn't help wonder what his lips tasted like. It was a thought she quickly pushed away.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Evan said, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. "More like the vacation you had planned?"

Abby nodded and downed the remains of her glass of wine. Evan immediately filled it again, leaning closer to her so that she could feel his breath on her face. A shiver ran down her spine.

"You know, there's something exhilarating about being naked in a jacuzzi. You should try it." he whispered before settling back into his previous position. Abby laughed, felt her cheeks burn and swallowed nervously. Was it a good idea or not? She paused for a moment then reached behind to unfasten the tie at the back of the bikini top, but stopped herself. "Need a hand?" Evan said.

"I'm not sure if this..."

"It is," Evan smiled, and he leaned over, reaching behind Abby and tugging at the tie. She felt the top loosen, and as Evan moved away his hands glided over her shoulders and slid the straps down. The way he looked at her naked breasts made Abby gasp. There was something happening here that she was not fighting against as hard as she knew she should be. She tried to focus on the sensation of the bubbles around her naked flesh instead of the feeling in her groin that she recognised too well.

"You're still not completely naked," Evan commented, taking a long mouthful of wine.

Abby hesitated for a moment. The bubbles would hide everything, it wouldn't matter. She slid herself out of her bikini bottoms and playfully cast them out to the side of the jacuzzi. Evan grinned and topped up Abby's glass again. He leaned forward and using his fingertips he moved a stray curl from Abby's face and looked into her eyes. Abby felt that shiver again and her heart was pounding hard. The naughty glint in his eyes seemed even more intense than earlier and she could feel him staring straight into her.

She swallowed nervously and shifted, realising that her body was sending out signals that she should be repressing. Evan's face changed, the smile became serious as he leaned in and before Abby could protest his lips were on hers. It took her breath, and she could hear herself whimper as his lips crushed hers, his tongue pressing against her mouth begging for entry. She yielded, allowing his tongue to probe inside and tangle against hers and she responded, moving her hand to the back of Evan's head.

Evan gasped and shifted closer, his hand cupping Abby's breast. He broke off their kiss but immediately began to plant soft kisses on her neck and throat. Abby leaned back, exposing her throat as Evan slowly moved down, kissing between her breasts before moving to take one of her hard nipples between his teeth.

"Evan!" Abby's body was tingling all over. This was so wrong, but at this moment it felt right. Evan's skilled tongue was circling the nipple whilst his hand took the other nipple and tweaked it between his thumb and finger. He suckled her breasts in turn, making loud, satisfied groans as Abby simply leaned back with her eyes closed, enjoying the attention being lavished on her. It had been a while since she'd felt so desired, so wanton.

Evan took a step back and told Abby to allow her body to float up. He guided her, his hands reaching under her hips so that she was floating on her back. He moved between her thighs, hooking her legs over his shoulder before pushing his tongue into her aching pussy. She gasped out as he entered her, and he let out a triumphant groan in response. He probed her, darting his tongue in and out, swirling it around making Abby writhe at his touches. He knew exactly what he was doing and Abby soon realised she was hurtling towards orgasm.

The attention of his tongue moved to her swollen clit, but his fingers soon moved in where it had been inside her pussy. He twisted and scissored his fingers, making Abby whimper out loud, and when he added a third finger, she let out a cry of extreme pleasure, her internal muscles quivering around the fingers as her body shook. The orgasm swamped through her whole body but Evan did not let up for several minutes.

Finally, he released her and pulled her flush against his body to kiss her. Both were breathing hard and Evan's heavy, hard cock lay between them pressed against Abby's stomach. She reached down between them, taking the shaft in her hand, and as their kiss grew more intense and passionate, she began to pump it, determined to make him come.

He laughed, easing away back to the side of the jacuzzi before lifting himself out to sit on the edge. For the first time, Abby saw his cock. It was rising up, long, thick and hard and she almost came just at the thought of it being inside her. It was a thought she was both afraid of and excited by. Until now, this had been a bit of fooling around, but now she was contemplating actually having full blown sex with Evan. Maybe it wouldn't go that far; Evan knew she was married and he was probably just looking for a bit of fun too.

He beckoned her towards him and she obliged, standing in front of him in the pool with her head level with his cock. She needed no invitation; her lips curled over the tip of his cock with her tongue swirling over it to taste the bead of pre-cum there. She shifted closer, grasping the base of the shaft with her hand as her mouth sank lower. Evan groaned his appreciation, leaning back slightly watching Abby bob up and down his shaft, taking a little more of him in at a time. Abby was well practised at sucking cock since she had often 'finished' Connor off in this manner during their time in the Cretaceous; without contraception, he hadn't wanted to risk her getting pregnant. It was certainly paying off now as she sucked for all she was worth.

"God, Abby, that's good!" Evan panted, his hips rolling and jerking. He was close and wondered if he should warn her, but she increased her pace and moments later it was too late for warnings. He groaned out loud as he shot a load of cum into Abby's throat. She groaned too, swallowing what he'd given her and then continuing to suck him. Evan was impressed that she'd barely seemed fazed by it and then he felt his groin tighten again and a second load exploded, hitting Abby's throat again. She swallowed and then pulled away, panting hard as Evan's limp cock left her lips.

He slid back into the water, pulling Abby into a kiss, a tangle of arms and legs and mouths and tongues. "You're fucking amazing!" he breathed, feeling her tiny body against his, creating sensations he hadn't experienced in a long time.

"So are you," Abby said back. She lost herself in Evan's embrace and kisses, her head reeling. Their hands explored each others body and Abby grasped Evan's cock, feeling it grow harder again.

"Where do we go now?" he asked. He knew where he hoped it would go but asking a married woman to go the whole way was almost beyond his wildest dreams. It had already gone further than he'd initially intended. It was just supposed to have been a bit of flirting to cheer her up; he certainly hadn't expected her to suck his cock like that and he hadn't even thought that what he'd done to her would happen.

Abby was climbing out of the pool and for a moment Evan thought that was it, but no, she was playfully beckoning him to join her. He climbed out and sat beside her, and she began to kiss him, stroking his cock.

"Fuck me," she whispered.

Evan swallowed hard, his cock twitching in anticipation. "You're sure about this, Abby?"

She nodded. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't." She edged closer, straddling his lap and gazing into his eyes. Evan moved his hands to her hips and guided her to him, the tip of his cock pressed against her slick entrance. "Evan!" She sank down onto him slowly, feeling that hard shaft fill and stretch her. It seemed never ending and it felt like his cock was inside her stomach as she sank down further. Evan shifted, using his hands on her hips to ease her down into the right position until he could not go in any deeper.

Abby felt her body clamping around the shaft, claiming him and joining their bodies as one. Earlier she'd wondered what it would feel like and now she knew just how amazing it was. She hadn't been stretched this wide before and it was almost painful, but in a good way. But, as fantastic at this was, she would not be satisfied with just sitting here with Evan's cock inside her. She rotated her hips and Evan groaned out. Slowly, she moved so that he slid out of her, leaving just the tip inside. Evan circled her waist with one of his arms and used the other to lean on before he thrust his hips upwards, just as Abby ground down to meet him.

"Fuck!" Abby cried out. Evan's cock had hit a point inside her that sent a bolt of electricity along the length of her spine. He laughed and they repeated the movement. They found a rhythm that suited them both, slow but hard thrusts that penetrated deep inside and drew out cries from Abby. She leaned back slightly, elongating her body. Evan drank in the sight before running both his hands up the length of her body. He dropped down, taking one of her breasts into his mouth, suckling it hard as they continued to move together.

Abby circled her arms around Evan's neck, riding his cock but needing more. He sensed it and rolled her over onto her back, settling between her thighs and preparing to thrust into her again. In this position, he moved quicker, gasping out as Abby gripped onto him and rolled around with him. Skin slapped against skin as their pace increased and their groans and cries grew louder.

"Evan!" Abby's entire body shuddered, wave after wave of pleasure engulfed her body and she bit down on her bottom lip. She thrashed around as Evan continued to pound into her relentlessly, struggling for air. She couldn't remember ever having an orgasm as intense as this one.

Evan withdrew and Abby whimpered at the loss. "Don't go," she pleaded, reaching for his hand.

"Don't worry," he grinned. "Just changing position. I'm not leaving until I've cum inside you." Abby felt her groin flutter at that thought as he moved to lay behind her, his body flush against her back. His hand reached around and parted her legs, easing her thigh to rest on his outer leg and then his cock was pushing inside her pussy again. This new angle felt even more amazing and she gasped as he slid inside her. His hand caressed the curve of her body whilst his other hand slid under her body to grasp her breast.

Abby prepared for more hard thrusts, but he paused for a moment allowing Abby to recover from her previous orgasm. She turned her head to face him and he smiled at her. "You're a bad woman, Abigail Temple." Their mouths met again, tongues wrestling hard against each other. He was right, she was a bad woman. Here she was, being fucked hard by a man who wasn't her husband and loving every minute of it so much she didn't want it to end. He had already taken her to a point she'd never reached before and now she sensed it would get even more intense.

Sure enough, as he began to move inside her again, the fire in her groin reignited. He slowly built up the pace until it was as hard and fast as before, his body slapping hard against the flesh of her backside. He felt the familiar tightening in his groin that told him he was close to climax and he fought it back, needing to make this last as long as he possibly could.

He slid his hand down Abby's body to her clit and began to circle it. Abby shuddered and gasped loudly. Harder and faster and more erratically, Evan continued to fuck Abby as she writhed against his body. Finally, he could not hold back any longer. His hips jerked and his cock exploded. Evan cried out and Abby began to sob as his juices began to fill her body. A second thrust and more cum shot from his cock. He gripped Abby tightly, feeling her tiny body almost limp against his. Abby felt her insides pulsing, drinking in the semen, accepting seed from this man she should not be having sex with. She was a bad woman, but it felt bloody good.

Evan thrust again, releasing more into her. He'd never cum this much or this hard before. He would have to decide what that meant later, for now he'd just revel in this amazing experience. He felt his cock now going limp but he didn't want to break the connection with Abby just yet. They both lay there for a few moments, breathing hard and trying to regain some composure. A few minutes later, Evan pulled Abby into a kiss. The kiss asked more questions than it answered, ones they would need to confront eventually, just not now.

Finally, Evan withdrew and Abby sat up, sliding herself back into the jacuzzi. She didn't think she'd be able to move much further. "Join me?" she questioned.

"I should probably be going," Evan replied.

"Probably. But what if I don't want you to?"

"I need to rest," he laughed, leaning down to kiss her. He began to dress, a million thoughts in his head. He knew the Temples were due to stay for another two weeks. It could be a very interesting two weeks. "What are your plans for tomorrow afternoon?"

"Plans? Let me see. I think an afternoon of sex would be fun."

Evan grinned. It was definitely going to be an interesting two weeks and perhaps some of the questions could be answered. "I'll see you around this time tomorrow then, Mrs Temple."


End file.
